


Mace's Dance Moves

by Deadling



Category: The Dead Things Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadling/pseuds/Deadling
Summary: Taking some place in book two, I try my hand at the main characters of the book series in a short fan fic based on the dead things series by Martina Mcatee





	Mace's Dance Moves

With a groan, Ember opened her door and fell onto her bed, letting the blanket muffle the incoherent swear words pouring from her mouth.   
“What’s wrong, luv?” Ember turned her head a little bit until she saw Mace’s glowing body. “You sound...stressed.”  
“What gave it away?” Ember snarked back.  
“Woah, luv.” Mace chuckled as she clenched her fist. “Don’t take it out on me.”  
Ember sighed. “Sorry. I was just given the homework load of the century, and I’m too stressed out from everything that’s been going on to focus!”   
“So, what’s the problem?” Mace’s apparition looked genuinely confused. “Just do it later, when you are more focused?”  
“If I don’t do it now, Madam Krug will have my head on a stake.” Embers eyes widened. “Do you think that’s a thing? Overdue homework punishment?”  
“No, luv.” Mace sighed. “I highly doubt the German werewolf will put your head on a pointy stake.”  
“But Stella might!” Ember groaned again. “She would have a field day if I got embarrassed like that.”  
Mace raised an eyebrow. “Then, why don’t you ask the human. He’s always willing to help.”  
“I don’t want to bother Quinn. He already has his homework.” Ember groaned again. Could she die by suffocation in this blanket? They had a reanimator. Maybe they could just bring her back after the test tomorrow. Surely, death is a viable excuse to miss a French exam.   
Ember closed her eyes and rolled over onto her back, pulling herself up and walking over to her backpack.  
“Don’t you usually do your homework downstairs?” Mace questioned as Ember grabbed a notebook and pencil from her bag and collapsed onto the bed again.   
“Yeah, but Rhys and Kai are in the living room doing who knows what, Isa and Wren are in the kitchen, and Tristin is working out her anger problems.” Ember chewed on the eraser of her pencil as she assessed the scratched out notes on her pages.   
“Okay, well if you are going to practice that, I’m going to practice my own thing.” After a few minutes of silence, Ember looked up to see if Mace was still there.  
“You-” Her jaw dropped, eyes widening. “Mace?”  
Mace stood in the middle of the room, doing a mix of the chicken dance, the sprinkler, and the hokey pokey.   
“I haven’t danced in years.” Ember opened her mouth like a fish as Mace switched to doing a hybrid box step and the Macarena.  
“Oh...wow.” Ember tried. “Years?”  
“Yeah,” Mace grinned. “I’m pretty good, right?”  
“Yup, super hot.”   
A knock sounded at the door, and Ember’s head turned to see Kai entering the room. “Hey, cuz. Do you have any…”   
“Hey, Kai,” Ember said as Mace caught Kai’s eye. “What’s up?”  
“Mace,” Kai spoke very slowly, pushing open the door. “Is there an invisible fight going on or…?”   
“I’m dancing?” Mace stops momentarily to stare at Kai with a raised eyebrow. “What does it look like?”   
Kai opens his mouth, and Ember cut him off. “Super sexy, don’t stop.”  
Kai shakes his head as Mace smiles. “I thought so.”  
Mace continues to dance as Kai turns to his cousin and mouths, “I’m never going to let him live this down.”


End file.
